Talk:Tal'Darim/@comment-17969412-20161108004048
A deep code, originating from Auir, slowly beamed into the remaining colony ships left in space. Scattered, the colony groups of more than several dozen transport ships each managed to pick up a signal. It is strange, garbled...but they knew what the messages signaled. "Thy Xel'Naga calls it's servants back...it's fateful followers to a new home - one untouched by the dastardly heretics..." A set of coordinates popped up, and several colonies stopped completely, going so far as to turn back around, and plot a new course, towards the Far North: the Tal'Darim's home, and the only "true" resting place for the last remnants of a species once worth 40 billion souls. ---- New Adun, Far North Fridged conditions cover many Protoss buildings in snow, but the Protoss, mostly immune to such weather effects, move on. In the distance, a sacred Protoss ritual can be heard - as if it psionically transmitted into many of the civilians and military personals in the city. The prayer was suddenly interrupted. Bewildered, many looked up, to see several dozen colony ships and light cruisers seemingly materialize out of nowhere - their cloak suddenly manifesting itself and making their existence known. Also accompanying them were several scores of freighters; their cargo bays bulging with extra containers, goods, and modules in them. It wasn't the last. This repeated again after several hours have passed. The convoys finally stopped after several days have passed - with the last ones manifesting themselves into the Far North 12 hours from each other. All in all, 7 colony groups managed to be recovered from the unknown regions of space, 3 of which were understocked and damaged - supposedly hit by several railgun rounds as they traveled under cloak towards the Far North. ---- Update-03 *Our message has been blessed from the Xel'Naga themselves. 7 groups, out of potential dozens have been willing to join our cause. In them contained 400 million Protoss, most of which went to cryostasis after the fall of our old-world. It will take a time to revive many of them to adjust from their icy slumber, but it will be done. *Many of the colony ships are due for scrapping - with the exception of Anacondas, Tempests, Agamemnons, or other ships within Tal'Darim service. Only one ship - a Sorrow-Class, has currently been christened for our fleet. All scrapped materials will go towards civil infrastructure, and any leftovers will go towards creating larger factories. *Currently, the sudden influx of so many Protoss means that all current Colony ships will serve as temporary housing until more permanent structures will be made. This means that New Adun, as well as other cities within the Tal'Darim, is due for expansion. Even then, it might not be enough - meaning that more urban development must be required. *Technological Progress has been sped up, with the final shipment of scientists at the remaining 3 worlds in the Protoss System. Now, Improved Cybertechnology would be researched within several weeks. *'All clones and droids will be disposed of, and their raw materials used for our cause. The Tal'Darim is founded on the principles of purity and religion. No clones, nor droids, have such principles. In the name of the Xel'Naga, they will be purged; their materials used for our race.' The Xel'Naga casts their light in our way...and darkness in the paths of the heretics. The darkness must be purged. The light must expand. Alarak High Overseer of the Tal'Darim 7.11.01 (OOC: The Tal'Darim's date starts at "1" to symbolize the reestablishment of the Protoss race.)